firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivytail
Summary Ivytail is a tall, slightly beefy she-cat. She has pure gray fur that gets lighter the further down it goes. She has black ear-tips, along with a very light, almost white, gray chest that's very spike-y and resembles almost a mane. Her paws and tail are also light gray. She has a bright pink nose and forest green eyes. She is a prophecy cat . Detailed History Early Life Ivykit was born alongside Whitekit to Fernstorm and Frostpelt in RiverClan. Despite having both their parents, they were mostly left to their own devices due to their parents not being all that invested in their son and daughter. This left them to grow very attached to eachother, practically joined at the hip. This lasted a few moons. However, as they grew older and met new cats, they drifted apart slightly. Whitekit found a new friend, Oakkit, while Ivykit was still unable to make friends too well. She met a disabled kit, who had many ailments preventing her from being able to become a warrior. They became friends quickly, and became best friends for a while. As Oakkit and Whitekit hung out, however, her spite only grew for her brother. Apprenticeship Ivypaw and Whitepaw became apprentices alongside Oakpaw. As Ivypaw ventured from camp and got to see the territories, she became a lot more knowledgeable. She was a natural fighter, but not so much hunter. She found she didn't prefer fish compared to things like voles, or mice. This set her aside from many cats, making her quite an odd one when seen digging through the pile through mounds of fish just for a old mouse at the bottom. During her apprenticeship, her and Whitepaw only grew further apart as he began discovering his ice-powers. One gathering, she met a SkyClan apprentice named Pinepaw. At first, they were aggressive towards each other. They quickly grew fond when realizing they were all the other had. Ivypaw began making excuses to see the tom, often sneaking out of camp to meet her best friend. This caused a few problems, as they'd gotten caught more than once. The most notable time, however, is when Whitepaw followed her. He called her out on her actions, disgusted that she was meeting with a cat from another clan. She tried to justify her actions, but was shut down by Whitepaw. She then crumbled, crying out that Pinepaw was all she had left now that Whitepaw abandoned her for Oakpaw. Once realizing his sisters feelings, the tension between the two calmed down, but only slightly. He allowed Ivypaw to be left alone and do her own thing with her new friend. They became close, and Pinepaw eventually left his home in SkyClan to join RiverClan to be with Ivypaw. During their lengthened time together, Ivypaw began to develop feelings for the tom. During the final battle with Nero, a cult leader who'd convinced the Clans that StarClan was a sham, Ivypaw and Whitepaw were stuck together in the flooding gathering hollow. Whitepaw's powers had iced him into the water, making it hard for him to move. He was in shock, leaving Ivypaw to have to drag him from the Gathering Place. They fled with the clans from the territories to their new homes. The three of them, minus Mistkit who got moved to the elders den and newly named Mistfur, claimed nests besides one another in the new RiverClan camp, despite them not being too close. Ivypaw often got annoyed with how cold Whitepaw's side would get, leaving her to be freezing every morning she woke up. She moved closer to Pinepaw to get away from the cold. Warrior Life Ivypaw became a warrior alongside her brother being named Ivytail and Whitefrost. Shortly after this, Whitefrost was named deputy of RiverClan, a role Ivytail had her eyes on since apprenticeship. It was this time that she realized her hate for her own brother, and she refused to be ordered around by him. Pinefur confessed his feelings, causing her to spiral even more with confused feelings she had no idea how to deal with. This lead to fights between the two of them, ending in her feeling as if there was nothing left for her in RiverClan. Knowing this, Ivytail abandoned RiverClan. She found a comfortable and happy home in ThunderClan, leaving Pinefur devastated. Her friends, Oakleap and Mistfur, tried to follow her in realizing that Whitefrost was an unstable cat with powers beyond their comprehension. Heavystar denied them entry, feeling as if letting Ivytail join was enough. Ivytail was wracked with the guilt of not being able to convince her leader to let them in, but didn't want to go any further in fear of making Heavystar think she may be disloyal. As time went by, she and Pinefur met eachother in brief situations. They slowly became comfortable with eachother again, and it became clear how much they missed eachother. However, Pinefur had left SkyClan to join RiverClan and felt joining another Clan would taint his image. In the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan, Ivytail faced off against her brother for one of the last times. In this fight, she let out all the rage that'd built up in the past. She was attacked by a strong RiverClan warrior and almost beaten until Pinefur convinced his clanmate to just walk away. She saw her brother through the crowd and decided he'd be her next target. They fought for a brief time, before being separated. Unable to be stopped by others watching, Whitefrost took out the eye of her dear friend, Oakleap, and she took her chance. Pinning the deputy, she tried to deliver the killing blow. She realized though, that she couldn't just kill her own brother, and let him go. Oakleap, Mistfur, and Pinefur all returned to ThunderClan with Ivytail and recovered there. Heavystar decided to let them stay once he saw they'd fought for his clan during the battle. Category:Characters Category:Prophecy Cats Category:ThunderClan